Dancing With A Madman
by ThatTwistedMaiden
Summary: Gibson has been wounded on the planet of their former ally, Sprx. He is injured terribly, and reluctantly decides to go to seek aid from their enemy. This situation just reeks of trouble Sprx/Gibson


**ღ **_** Hello my dears ღ**_

_**I have always been intrigued by romances involving a phsycopath; I have no idea why though, I guess i'm just odd like that :p**_

_**Anyway, I feel my romance skills are getting stale as of late; Therefore, I am writing this in an attempt to spice up my literary skills on romance~!**_

_**Sadly, in order for me to write this; I had to step out of my comfort zone. My comfort zone is not very large though, so it shouldn't be anything you guys have to worry about.**_

_**As many of you should know, this fiction is based on the SRMTHFG yaoi pairing Sprx/Gibson. There will only be a slight difference about the pairing in this fiction; This one is centered around Evil Sprx/Gibson.**_

_**Enjoy~**_

* * *

_**Warning: This is a yaoi fiction, in other words, this is a boy/boy fiction and it WILL contain romantic content deeper on into the fiction; Nothing explicit, but enough to make me feel that I should warn the ones who don't like yaoi.**_

* * *

"Why on earth am I doing this..?" Gibson mumbled to himself as he stood at the large, black door.

This was an area the remaining members of the Hyperforce had sworn they would never go to; Gibson despised himself deeply for even considering to ask for this ruthless murderer's aid.

Rain cascaded down the large door; Gibson ran his fingers along the beautifully detailed door. He had never seen anything so detailed in a long while. It seemed like this murderer seemed to actually take pride in something other than himself..for once.

The pain in Gibson's shoulder was becoming unbearable, and he glanced back at it to examine the wound he had received while battling some of the monstrosities outside of the area.

The wound had looked even worse than it had before he had headed towards the area; It was now beginning to eat at his skin. The wound was darker than before, perhaps even more painful than before as well.

Gibson grimaced as a raindrop landed into his wound, a sick sizzling sound following shortly after; Gibson's eyes widened and let out a gasp, he gripped it tightly with his left hand. He _**really **_needed to get inside and get aided before the wound became worse..

Gibson reached for the oddly shaped handle and gripped it tightly in his hand, his stomach writhing with anxiety; Gibson halted, and released the door handle. He let out a nervous sigh and turned away only for a moment to recall his plan.

Step 1. Get inside of the castle.

Step 2. Get his wound healed.

Step 3. Leave the area as quickly as possible.

Gibson turned back to the door and gripped the door handle in his hand once again; He swung it as hard as he could manage to.

The door opened almost immediately after; It threw Gibson off.

Sprx stood in the doorway, a twisted smirk visible on his face.

.. Had he... been standing there the entire time..?

Gibson narrowed his eyes at the sight of his enemy.

"I believe you're here for a reason, brainstrain?" The slightly rusted crimson robot monkey in a tantalizing tone of voice.

Gibson flinched at the crimson monkey's words and refused to meet his eyes; He called him that name on purpose. He was attempting to upset him; That was the only logical reason the cerulean scientist could manage to find.

"Brainstrain".. it had been both a playful and annoying nickname for Gibson, obviously given to him by Sprx; It made Gibson very sentimental to be called that nickname once again.

Gibson shook his head; This was **not** the time to become sentimental..

Gibson looked his enemy over; The years had done little harm to him, he still looked the same as he had when he became a victim of the Fire Of Hate.

The only differences Gibson could notice? Sprx was beginning to rust ever so slightly, around his eyelids. That, and Sprx's left radar had been torn off; By something ferocious, as Gibson could tell. His paint was also beginning to fade as well. Last but not least, the tip of his tail was torn off.

"..I have managed to get myself injured. I.." Gibson's voice trailed off, he did not wish to let Sprx perceive his vulnerability, especially as of now; Although, as much as he despised to admit it, he needed his wound to be healed.

Gibson noticed that Sprx's smirk had grown wider, his saliently sharp teeth showing; He was enjoying what he was seeing. Sprx leaned on the doorway and folded his arms, he was practically taunting Gibson to finish his sentence.

Gibson began to sweat..he just could not bring himself to finish the sentence; For the scientist was far too prideful to admit that he was practically _begging_ to have his wound ameliorated.

..Sadly, to the scientist's reluctance, he must admit he needs help; Or else, he may not even receive it..

"..I need healing.." Gibson managed to choke out.

...

Silence fell between the two; For a moment, Gibson became convinced the crimson monkey would refuse, and was just attempting to stir up even more tension between them than there already was.

"Hmph, he has another thought coming if he's just attempting to stir up more tension.." Gibson thought angrily to himself as he turned to tread off towards his ship.

"Now, where do you think you're going~? I thought you just said you needed healing." Sprx chuckled from behind him.

Gibson halted, and slowly turned to face the crimson phsycopath "..Whatever did you just say..?"

"You should know what I said, brainstrain. Why would you have stopped if you didn't hear me?" The crimson robot monkey hissed.

Gibson was taken slightly aback by Sprx's sudden hostile behavior; However, then again, Sprx is entirely opposite from what he was like previously.. it shouldn't be surprising to him if Sprx get's hostile with him.

The writhing pain from Gibson's wound began to throb once again, and he let out another gasp of pain as he clenched his deep wound; Dear god, why did this wound have to hurt so much..?

Sprx's expression had changed then, and was replaced by a pensive glare.

"...Let me get a look at that." Sprx ordered, his black eyes focused on Gibson's wound.

Sprx placed his hand on the wound, which made Gibson grimace in pain; The crimson monkey perceived his former allies discomfort, and he took him by the hand in a locked grip.

"..Come on. We need to get your wound healed, and fast." Sprx said as he yanked Gibson along.

"Ack! Release my hand, Sprx! I can still walk on my own, I shall have you know!" Gibson schreeched as Sprx led him through the hall.

Many formless happened to be wandering aimlessly throughout the halls of the castle, occasionally stopping to stare at the two male robot monkeys rush by them in a panic.

Sprx and Gibson had finally made it to a large door in the castle that had a large resemblance to the one outside; Once they were inside, Sprx released Gibson's hand and quietly shut the door behind him.

Gibson examined his surrounding in awe; This certainly was a beautifully decorated room, he could only guess that it had been the main room for whomever had lived here previously.

There was absolutely no way possible for this room to be Sprx's, it was far too elegant for the crimson monkey's tastes.

Gibson turned to face Sprx, whom apparently was searching along the walls for something; Gibson moved in closer, in an attempt to see if he could spot the thing Sprx was searching for.

Suddenly, Sprx hit something in the wall, and the ground began to rumble.

"Oh dear.. Sprx? Wh..what is the meaning of this?!" Gibson managed to ask, trying his best to remain calm.. although he was quite unsuccessful.

"Cool your jet's brainstrain, the infirmary is opening." Sprx said, cooly.

Gibson's eyes widened in shock as he and Sprx watched the wall open; Behind it, stood a room choked with medicinal machinery and supplies.

Gibson stood behind Sprx, gaping in awe of what stood before he and Sprx; He could not fathom how Sprx could have built this all on his own.

"Don't just stand there, get in there and sit down!" Sprx hissed, shoving Gibson into the room.

"That was highly unnecessary, Sprx! I can move on my own without you so rudely shoving me!" Gibson shot back.

"Then, MOVE!" Sprx hissed.

Gibson bit back a few rude sentences as he sat down on the examining bed; He glared at the crimson monkey as he began to operate the machinery.

Suddenly, a green light appeared above Gibson. He was obviously being scanned.

A figure appeared on the monitor in front of Sprx. Gibson did his best to lean to the side to see what the scan had said about his wound.

...

"Congrats, brainstrain. You've gotten yourself a wound from a formless reaper." Sprx said, turning to face the cerulean scientist with a grim expression on his face.

Gibson's eyes widened; A formless reaper.. This definitely wasn't going to end well for him.

Formless reapers; They were even worse than a horde of formless! They were much larger and more sickly looking. They had large scythes as hands, and even thought they weren't very fast.. once you got hit.. it was all over for you.

"What in the hell were you thinking anyways? You know you're no match for a formless reaper!" Sprx scoffed, that smirk resurfacing on his face.

Gibson rolled his eyes and glared at the crimson monkey and folded his arms "For your information, I shall have you know that I was ambushed by one. It caught me off guard, that's all."

"Riiight.. Now hold still, I need to put this substance in your system to numb you-"

"Whoa! You did not say anything about having to numb me, Sprx!" Gibson shrieked as he scooted backwards, almost falling off the bed.

Sprx drew closer "Don't chicken out now, brainstrain. The antidote will hurt even worse if I don't numb you first!"

"I would prefer just to take the antidote!" Gibson cried.

"..Sheesh! Take a chill pill, brainstrain! Don't say I didn't warn you about this antidote hurting though" Sprx growled as he set the numbing substance down and reached for a beacon containing a violet liquid.

Gibson watched intently as Sprx poured the violet liquid into a shot and attached the needle to it; He swallowed hard once Sprx turned to him, a grim expression on his face.

Gibson didn't like needles in the first place, so the antidote being in a needle really didn't help him relax.

"Alright, now are you going to let me inject this in you?..Or am I going to have to force you to let me do it, either one is fine by me" Sprx said.

"..Alright, just hurry." Gibson grumbled, holding out his wounded arm to the crimson monkey.

"Alright then, don't tense up or anything though.. this stuff may not make it to your wound if your heart rate increases too quickly" Sprx warned.

Gibson bit his lip, praying that Sprx was only attempting to frighten him.

Sprx jammed the needle in the wound, and released the liquid into Gibson's shoulder; That caused Gibson to let out a cry of agony, never in his life had he felt something so painful..

"Hey! I said don't tense up!" Sprx growled.

"Right, my apologies.." Gibson mumbled, hunching over as he did.

Gibson could feel the piercing cold fluid run through his veins; It made him shudder, nothing was as uncomfortable feeling as this..

* * *

"Sheesh brainstrain.. Are you finally awake?" Sprx asked, leaning over the bed to stare at the cerulean scientist.

Gibson let out a gasp, and scooted back against the wall; Where was he?! He certainly was not in the medical room anymore..

"W..what happened..?" Gibson managed to choke out, his tension rising.

"The antidote knocked you out cold; You have been asleep for a couple of hours now." Sprx responded, rolling his eyes and shaking his head at the young scientist as he did.

Gibson examined the room he and Sprx were in; They were in the room that was located outside of the medical room as of now.

Gibson shook his head in an attempt to chase away his drowsiness; Something odd must have been put in that antidote, ordinary antidotes do not cause the one subjected to it to fall asleep..

"Does your arm feel any better now?" Sprx asked.

Gibson's eyes traveled to his now bandaged arm; He moved it around a bit. Nothing. The pain was finally gone..

Gibson let out a loud sigh of relief, it felt so good to finally be rid of that horrid pain in his shoulder.

He looked at the crimson monkey with curious eyes; This earned a look of surprise from the crimson monkey.

"...What?" Sprx asked.

Gibson didn't respond; Too many thoughts were roaming around in Gibson's head at the moment.

"...What!?" Sprx repeated irritatedly.

Gibson had finally seemed to snap out of his trance "..Is there a reason as to why you healed my wound?"

Sprx seemed taken aback by the question, and he refused to meet Gibson's eyes "..Why does it matter? Your better now, that's all that matters."

Gibson shook his head in confusion; There MUST have been a reason for his former ally to help him, for it was not like him to do something like this for nothing.

"That's not why; You are being dishonest with me, Sprx. I can tell" Gibson urged.

Sprx narrowed his eyes at Gibson in annoyance.

"Why is he being so defensive..?" Gibson wondered, as he drew closer to Sprx.

"Could you..possibly be harboring a few lingering feelings..?" Gibson asked, inches away from Sprx.

Sprx was really irritated now "What kind of feelings could I even be 'harboring'?!"

Gibson shook his head "I suppose you could tell that to me, Sprx. Besides, you're the one getting all fired up over this-"

"Will you just shut up already?! Sheesh! I'm not harboring any fucking feelings!" Sprx hissed.

Gibson studied Sprx's reaction carefully; After a while a small smile spread across his face.

..There was only one reason for Sprx to help Gibson be rid of the pain in his wound..

"What are you so happy about?!" Sprx hissed, his anger rising.

...

"You still love me, do you not?" Gibson asked.

Sprx did not reply, but his cheeks darkened ever so slightly; He growled and refused to meet Gibson's eyes as of now..

...

"Oh, come now Sprx, it's the only logical explanation for your actions." Gibson urged.

"..."

Gibson slowly grabbed hold of Sprx's right hand and stroked it gently with his thumb; This earned him a surprised gasp from his former ally, and their eyes met once again.

Gibson's eyes, they were filled with curiosity; Why was Sprx denying the truth? Other than the fact that the former pilot was evil, he still had nothing to lose if he did admit those feelings.

Sprx's eyes, they were full of distrust..and just a hint of fear.

Suddenly, Sprx muttered something under his breath; Gibson could not quite make out what Sprx had said.

"I'm sorry, could you repeat that?" Gibson asked, his smile growing wider by the minute.

Sprx glared at Gibson "...I do.."

"That's what I had thought you had said~"

"..Shut the fuck up, brainstrain.."

_**ღ End ღ**_

* * *

_**Yay~! I finally finished it~!**_

_**Although, I feel I made Evil Sprx and Gibson slightly OOC :( Please do tell me if you feel that way as well.**_

_**Okay.. it's like, 2 in the morning right now. I have church tomorrow.. **_

_**Angel.. signing out...**_

_**..*click***_


End file.
